No To Date Nights
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot - Gia doesn't date.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This story is fan-made._

_Author's note: I'm not getting started on a Megaforce Series just yet (still waiting for more episodes), but I've had a few ideas in my head and thought I would get the ball rolling with a little story. I hope you all enjoy it!_

Gia stood at her locker and felt something – a hand – brush against her butt. Despite what she wanted to do to whoever was attached to the hand, she paid no mind to it. Over the years, the best thing she had learned to do was ignore it.

"Ernie's?" a deep voice asked her but she didn't look away from the inside of her locker. Instead, she stood and looked as careless as possible.

"No."

"C'mon, Gia," in the corner of her eye she saw a letterman jacket lean up against the lockers. Whichever football player this was, he was determined to try. "I'm buying."

"Traditional," she said, "but my answer is still no."

"What if I suggested somewhere a little more…?"

"Romantic?"

"Now you're getting it. I can pick you up tonight at seven and then I can take you to that fancy French place. I've got my dad's credit card so we can order whatever."

"Really? You've got your dad's credit card? Well, in that case, my answer is still no," Gia grabbed the books she would need for the night and stuffed them in her bag, careful not to crush her morpher. She slammed the locker shut and turned away from the football player to leave. She could see Emma waiting for her down the hallway, flicking through the pictures on her camera. If she could only make it to her best friend, then all the guys would leave her alone.

"Same time tomorrow!" the football player called and Gia rolled her eyes. He would try tomorrow. They always did. They tried so often Gia didn't even bother keeping track anymore. When she started high school it had been flattering. Now it was suffocating and she didn't know how to make it stop.

As she walked down the hall she heard footsteps pounding behind her. She didn't bother turning around.

"No."

"Playing hard to get again, I see," another deep voice, different from the last, told her. "Look, I know it's kind of cliché with the two hottest people in school going out, but don't you think we should at least give it a shot?"

"No."

Gia switched her bag from one shoulder to the other, swinging it around intentionally to get the boy to back off.

"You'll change your mind," he called to her. She just scoffed and shook her head. She was never changing her mind. He was disgusting and just like all the others.

"Gia, I need a little help with my biology homework. Think you and I can have a study date tonight? My place?"

"I think you should practice a little more on yourself, first," Gia replied and kept her eyes on the door. She was halfway there and desperately hoping Emma would look up, see her coming, and meet her halfway. Whenever she was alone, all the guys thought they had a shot. Whenever she was along, all the guys thought it was okay to stare. One of the nerds – a complete geek who unless he showered wouldn't stand a chance with anyone – started to drool as she walked by. It disgusted her just how obsessed and oblivious some guys could get.

"Gia! Gia, wait up!" this voice she recognized and cast a quick glance over as Jake walked with her. He had one hand on the shoulder strap of his bag to keep it up, and another hand on his soccer ball. He walked with her down the hall with a big, goofy grin on his face, "I have a game tonight and I wanted to invite you to come. It's a pretty big deal. If we win, we make it into the playoffs. You can be my good luck charm or something."

"Soccer's not really my thing."

"Okay, well, what about tomorrow?" Jake asked then lowered his voice, "You know, you've got some kick ass moves on the battlefield and I thought maybe…"

"If you want martial arts lessons, you should really talk to Troy. He's into that stuff," Gia shook her head. "I'm busy."

"What night aren't you busy?"

"I'm always busy," Gia said and was finally steps away from Emma. She called out to her best friend who looked up and gave her a smile. Jake stopped walking.

"Alright, well, that's cool. Have a nice day," he called out then turned around to talk to Noah at his locker, leaving Gia alone with Emma.

The pink Ranger hooked arms with her best friend, "Ernie's?"

"Obviously," Gia smiled and nodded her head. "This time, you're buying."

"Alright, but in return I need a little help with that biology lesson from today. I think I get it, but I want to be sure."

"You're asking me for help in biology?" Gia turned to her best friend and tried to hold back a little laugh, "Emma, really?"

"I said I think I get it. Besides, it never hurts to exchanges notes. What do you say?"

"Promise you won't change the subject to butterflies or the rainforest again? You know I can't drink bottled water anymore without hearing your voice nagging me about how it's bad for the environment."

"And bad for you," Emma nodded her head and laughed. "You don't want the insects to win do you? I wasn't lying the other day in Mr. Burley's class."

"Well, for one night, can we leave nature out of it?"

"You still bringing plastic bottles to school?"

Gia groaned and reached to the side of her bag. She pulled out a reusable bottle of water and showed it to her best friend. Emma smiled happily and nodded her head.

"Alright, no nature talk tonight. I'll do my best. So, what do you want to talk about?"


End file.
